


I like to fish...

by MERMAIDGIRL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, MERMAID STILES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERMAIDGIRL/pseuds/MERMAIDGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fishes a Stiles out of sea. Surprise....!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to fish...

**Author's Note:**

> For a beautiful friend: Strangesterek on insta who requested! go follow!

Derek had nothing left. His whole family, gone on the wisps of the wind. His sanity dripping from his mind like wet paint.  
His sister running back to his home town on a mission.  
Her dead, mutilated body turning up. Making him a literal orphan.  
His alpha, and sister, dead. His only living relative is comatose.

He needed to be gone. Away from Beacon Hills. He needed newness, happiness, work, joy. He was happy to be here, on a boat, in the middle of nowhere, working hard.  
He would earn that fishing. He would earn it by being worth something. He would be a fantastic fisherman.  
He would work himself to death. He would work hard. He needed the hard work of fishing.

Derek enrolled in the first boat out of California, not caring from where, or where going. He pulled up to the fisherman's warf and readied himself to board for a long time.  
He found a home on the boat. Made superficial friends with his mates.  
He shivered with anticipated for his first catch. He cast the net, ready for pulling in fish and turned in for the night.

The next morning, deep in the ocean , he pulled up the net. Sun barely rising. He was ready to be perfect at his new job. He pulled the coarse ropes through his fingers, puling the traps up the hull of the boat and braced for worship of his catch, or at minimal, acknowledgement.  
Instead of a bounty of fish, he was gaping at a man fish. A merman. A man with a huge fin, flopping with anger in his nets.  
His mouth dropped open in shock.  
Derek was unsure how to react to this, maybe the men had seen this before. Maybe this was just a shock to him and him alone.

The merman was pale, like the sand. Lips red like coral. Nipples pink like starfish. Hair a deep brown and smooth like seaweed. Abdomen rippled liked an Olympic swimmer, and Derek tried not to drool.  
The boys eyes were frantic, they were the color of deep honey, and penetrating Derek's sanity.

"Please, sir. I will do anything. Just let me go, and tell no one you caught me. It would mean our deaths." The fish man said  
Derek was shocked, the strange man spoke english.  
"Uh, what, what do you mean?" Derek replied  
"Let me go!" The man with fins was frantic. "Let me go and I'll be yours, your slave forever. Tell no one."  
Derek was tempted. Slave forever, he heard...friend, companion forever. He itched to comply.  
"I will free you, how do i know you will return. I desire your friendship. I will risk a lot to free you." Derek said  
They boy pulled a shell out of the water, "This will summon me, I will be forever yours. Use it as a whistle, and i will come."  
"How do i know?" Derek asked.  
"You trust me" The fish man said  
Derek didn't trust, anyone. But the boy was desperate. It was clear.  
"Okay, I'll take it, and free you." He reached for the shell, and tucked it in his trousers. "But I will mark it down if you lie, i will find you. However many years it takes, i know you exist." Derek said. "What is your name?"  
"Stiles, my names is Stiles"  
Derek reached for the boy and said "Please don't lie, i will keep your secret, i have my own and I would really appreciate the company...."  
Stiles knew his secret, could see the supernatural wolf, laying under his skin,  
"I am forever yours wolf, for freeing me." The merman said  
Derek was shocked that the boy knew his nature, and then less shocked with thought.  
Derek grasped the shell, knew the name. Was determined to see it through.  
He took out a knife. The boy quivered in his net, which made the wolf fret and pace.  
He slashed the nets, let the boy go, with sorrow.  
"Please return Stiles, for i am lonely." Derek said "I let you go with trust you will honor your word".  
The boy with fins flipped in the air in freedom. "I am yours Derek, I owe you my life. I will return, I swear on it."  
Derek watched the merman disappear with sadness, repaired the net and went back to his life. He was ready to feel disappointment.

 

One week later:

Derek remembered his encounter, although he considered it a hallucination, he pulled out the shell and blew.  
Hoping for the boy, the beautiful, shell, sand, colored boy.  
He waited, chastising himself for his hope.  
Until a fin broke the calm waters.  
A pale body came into view.  
A pale beautiful man chased the boat with ease, laughing and rolling with the current.  
"I am here! Pretty Mortal. What is your name?:  
Derek shouted his name.  
"DEREK, I will follow you to the end of the earth. I owe you my life."

Derek smiled to himself and was excited for the future ahead....


End file.
